FwPCSS33
is the 33rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 129th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Saki recalls how she befriended and came to take care of Korone. Meanwhile, Dark Fall strikes by sending out their strongest warrior. '' Summary A muscular man comes to Panpaka Pan and after trying some chocolate coronets, he buys a bag of bread. Korone starts growling at him and he leaves. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Goyan returns while claiming he had been preparing their strongest warrior yet and he wont fail Akudaikan anymore. Later, Saki and Mai meet to revive the Fountain of Water. They travel to it's location and resore the fountain, causing Princess Filia to appear. She congratulates them before giving a warning to say that the last enemy is far more powerful than the ones they faced before. She also believes that Michiru and Kaoru will come back someday, if they keep combining their powers and don't lose hope. Then she disappears and they head back home. Meanwhile, the same strange man from earlier reveals his golden body while working out; revealing him to be another Dark Fall villain. Later, Saki and Mai were feeding Flappy, Choppy, Moop and Foop with the PC when Korone comes by. Saki tries to hide it from him but the spirits change back into their true form, revealing that they befriended Korone sometime back and usually spend their time watching TV together. This surprises Saki, given how unfriendly Korone has been lately. She brings up how nice he used to be, and Mai asks her how long she's had him for. Saki explains its probably been five years, since it occurred around the same time they met at the festival. One rainy day she found Korone in the Ash Grove, and initially her father was against owning Korone, because he didn't know how customers would feel with a cat in the shop and he thought it would be too hard to raise him. At this point Saki stops for a moment, forgetting what came next as Mai asks her how they ended up keeping Korone. But just then her dad comes by and he resumes telling the story. Saki ran outside with Korone and ran a block away from their house as her father chased her, calling for her to try to stop her. She continued to run until Korone jumped from her arms. He turned towards her dad and began to make noise, alerting him of the approaching bicycle a young man had been riding. Due to the weather, his ride was a slippery one and when he saw Saki in front of him, his control got worse and he almost hit her. But luckily Saki's father was able to grab her and pull her aside. Korone was able to see the bike and kept Saki safe, so her father reconsidered and they've had him since. Later, Saki is busy cleaning while Mai paints and Korone begins to growl, alerting them to the mysterious man from before as he reappears. Saki attempts to scold Korone until the man takes off his disguise and tells them he is Kintoleski and he has come for a good duel. He asks the girls for their names and they introduce themselves, then he insructs them to transform and teleports them, and Korone to a strange, empty area. Saki and Mai transform into Bright and Windy but he is quickly above to prove he is stronger and overpowers them. Just as he is about to attack the girls again Korone gets in his way. The girls summon a shield to protect Korone, which proves stronger then Kintoleski. Then Moop and Foop gave them Spiral Ring Set. He is able to repel their moon and wind powers, but not their combined power of Spiral Star Splash. He tries to stand strong but seeing as its futile takes off. Surprised by this, the girls are returned to Panpakapan. She thinks about Korone and how he really was watching over them and protecting them. But he doesn't do anything other the lay back down in his usual spot. Then Saki's dad gave Mai her sketchbook that he assumes she forgot, then asks why Korone was growling at the strange man. He has never seen Korone get like that, but they claim it to be nothing. Later that evening, Saki's dad then gives Korone some sardines for protecting them again. Major Events *The Cures restore the Fountain of Water with Ms. Shitataare's Miracle Drops. *Kintoleski appears and begins his attack on the Splash Star Cures. *The past of Korone, the cat of the Hyuuga family, is revealed. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Princess Filia *Korone *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuga Minori Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star